Empty Empires (Chapter next next Tuesday and is 900 words)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Willow Schnee is the young wild child heiress of the Schnee legacy. Her carefree attitude is soon challenged by a young Huntsmen and scientist looking to find his purpose in life as Willow tries to navigate the political landscape along the rise of new and old faces and the emergence of many enemies. Au set before RWBY, warrior Willow, suggestions are welcome. Infrequent updates.
1. Willow

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

The SDC was a massive giant when it came to being a company. They were people who could run the world if they very much pleased to do so.

The 19-year-old Willow Schnee followed the rules of the company though and walked with a cadre of guards as she entered the manor office.

"Willow!" She turned and looked before at her father and smiled.

"Yes, dad?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels while her father stalked up to her and her guards.

Willow Schnee looked at the face of the imposing Nicholas Schnee, the leader of the SDC, formed during the earliest years of Mantle.

"You're not studying, are you?" He asked, Willow shrugged and then summoned a small glyph in her hand.

"I know how to create glyphs, dad… It's the family semblance." Willow said, Nicholas looked at her guards who scattered before the elder Schnee.

Willow was not someone easily moved, most people regarded the young Schnee as a princess. She knew it wasn't far from the truth, most people considered the growing SDC to be itself a kingdom.

"You know you need to study more… You're the face of the company… Not just me." He said and Willow sighed and looked to the side.

Nicholas sighed and slowly leaned down to his daughter's level.

"You know as much as I do that, I care about you. I never allow you to stop having fun. I only ask that you try, my little snowflake." He said and then rose to his feet.

"You fought in the war, you're the one teaching me to fight, dad… A Schnee isn't just a warrior, you said? We also lead? I'm ready to lead, you know that." Willow said, Nicholas sighed again.

He had been able to slaughter Grimm left and right and lead a damned kingdom… But being a father? He wondered if fighting a leviathan again would be preferable.

"Klein will see you to your room. We are going to diner later." He said and started to walk away; Willow sighed.

"Mom isn't going, is she?" Willow asked, Nicholas turned to look at his daughter.

"I don't know… She recently got back from her days on the council… You know she used to be in the war… My health isn't what it used to be…" He stated, she sighed and looked to the side.

Their topic of interest was Persia Schnee, the only woman in all of Mantle able to talk down Nicholas, even when the man was in full armor.

She was also another member of the newly formed council, the biggest reason her parents weren't around much.

"I know your health is starting to hurt. You've coughed around the people at dinner. You need to see a doctor." Willow said, her father left the hallway.

She shook her head and turned only to be knocked to the ground with a shriek.

"KLEIN! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" She yelled while the man chuckled.

"I am sorry, Lady Schnee. I didn't expect you to turn around and heard me." He said with a very warm smile.

Klein Sieben was a friend of Nicholas. She didn't know many people who could be silly one moment and then ready to use his custom brass knuckle/smg _Kolt_ to bash in someone's face.

Then again, he was the butler, Willow sighed and huffed, she summoned a glyph under her.

Klein stepped back as Willow flipped to her feet and brushed off her purple jacket.

"Very funny." She said before she slowly broke into a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll be in my room, Sieben." He said, Klein rolled his eyes with amusement.

"Uncle Klein, Willow. Your father acts like I'm his brother with how I served as one of his lieutenants… Then again, your mother could kick his ass if she went all out." The brown-haired men said, styling back his unkept brown hair.

"Ok, UNCLE Klein…" Willow said and with a smirk, she was off to her room.

Klein could only watch her with amusement and then he turned and walked away.

"From special forces to babysitter." He said with a smirk.

Little did he and Willow know tonight would change the young Schnee.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this is set before RWBY, it is an AU and it will show a different Willow Schnee. I will introduce Weiss and Winter possibly. I wanted to write Willow as being a troublemaker and somewhat of a partier. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Willow meeting the other protagonist of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I set up a Star Wars poll and Jasper's story for Steven is a sequel to Blue Diamond's.**


	2. Nav

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Willow walked towards the diner she had been told to meet her father at. Klein was to meet her about a half mile away and drive her away and take her to the diner.

She laughed before she heard the sounds of punches and kicks. She cocked her head, no it couldn't be, could it? She blinked.

Yes, it could be, she slowly walked towards the alley where she heard the sounds of fist and foot hitting skin.

"Filthy freak, you're be lucky if I don't beat you…." She heard and went to look around the corner.

She hummed and saw that a group of six… Ruffians was too good a word… thugs, they were beating a figure she couldn't see.

"You know, I would think at least one of you idiots would be aware your beating on someone in the middle of a business alleyway." Willow said, folding her hands behind her back. She watched the thugs turn to her.

"You best get the hell out of here, girlie, this doesn't concern you!" Willow heard from one of the thugs before she drew a dagger.

"You know, calling me 'girlie?' I think I'm going to stay and kick your asses." Willow said, she looked at her side.

She wouldn't need _Freesia_ for this, she lifted up a dainty clad white gloved hand.

"Bring it." She said, smirking and daring the gang to attack her. She knew they'd be too stupid to turn down the invitation to attack her.

The first thug went to stab at her with a knife, she dodged to the side before summoning a glyph under the man. She smiled as the man was thrown into a fire escape, smashing his head.

He slammed into the garbage; Willow smiled. 2 more thugs rushed at her, trying to hit her with their fists.

Willow leaned around one of the hits before lashing out with a kick from her lavender colored heel.

The man was sent skidding back before she caught the other woman's wrist. She chopped her in the stomach before spinning around.

She planted her feet on the ground and threw the man into a parked car, possibly their car. She blinked and to the other thugs.

"You ready to slink off and go tell your friends you beat up a guy with a 20 pack and his buddies?" She asked, the other 2 thugs looked at her.

Willow formed Glyphs under them. she slammed them into the walls, knocking both of them out.

"You done, lady? The guy doesn't even look like he bothered you." Willow said, she dropped the joking attitude. they had hurt the teen and possibly killed him now that she focused on him. She started walking towards the

"He's an animal freak, you shouldn't even care if something happens to him." She said, Willow walked up to the girl.

The girl managed to manage a grazing punch, Willow balled up her fist, she spit out a bit of saliva from the punch.

"This is how you throw a damn punch, you piece of gutter trash." Willow said before slamming her fist into the woman's ribs.

The woman doubled over before Willow roundhouse kicked her into the trashcans where she belonged.

She bent down to check on the boy, humming, she took out her scroll.

"Klein? I need you to tell mom and dad I'll be a little late and come get me… I got into an incident." She said before she put the device away, she knew Klein would come sprinting into the alley, guns blazing. She had been raised as much by him as by her father.

"You…" The figure said, Willow smirked, now sure he would be ok.

"I didn't think you had a voice box… Stand up, you're going to get a cleaning bill from the city if you keep bleeding." She joked; the figure pulled himself to his knees.

Willow blinked as she realized what the idiot meant by 'animal freak.'

The man was cloaked in a blackish grey and red jacket with a hood that still didn't hide his Faunus ears, two little fox ears which poked out. He had blue and white sneakers and black jeans with a holster for something across his back. She could also see he had black gloves on.

He looked at her with curious jade eyes while she cupped his head, checking him for wounds.

"Lady, I'm not dead, my name is Navy Vert, most people know me as Nav… They just hurt my leg and back badly… Damn my Aura for keeping me in there, it's nearly broken, but… " He started to say something before groaning.

"My, a Faunus in Mantle? I'm also not a lady, little alley cat…" She said while a glyph formed under her.

Nav watched a King Taijitu, made out of pure blue light emerge as Willow reclined on the hulking Grimm.

"I am Willow Schnee... And you, little alley cat… Owe me a favor." Willow said, she grinned, her smirk stretching further and further until it threatened to split open her face.

Nav's face contorted in horror as Willow fixed her ponytail and looked at the Faunus with unhidden amusement and glee.

She could already tell they would have such wonderful fun together… Or rather, she would.

Nav said nothing, he had nothing to say at the moment, unsure at all what to do and what else could be said.

The duo looked at each other, a thousand ideas forming.

**Author Notes**

**Phew! another chapter done! I want to point out that Willow isn't a Huntress yet, she's still a warrior, I will explain more on Nav next chapter. I also want to point out Weiss's story ends in season 7 and Yang's in season 8. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Navy meeting Nicholas and talking more to Willow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang's update is next Tuesday 28 and Weiss's is next Thursday on the 30****th****. **


	3. Recovery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Nicholas walked into the room to see Klein busy checking the Faunus. Willow sat in the chair next to him.

"A broken leg and arm, fractured ribs… They nearly beat the young man to death," Klein stated. He continued to tend to Nav's wounds.

"Willow found him in an alley, correct?" Nicholas asked, Klein hummed and nodded.

"Your daughter kicked their asses, Nick. Her training is paying off." He said, Willow smiled before Nav managed to open his eye.

"He's awake, good, I was starting to consider taking bets how long we'd be trying to wake him up." Willow joked; Klein kept the young man from sitting up.

"You're going to break something if you keep moving, young man. You should consider yourself lucky that Willow found you or you might not be here." Klein stated, Nav gagged and looked through his good eye, his other eye throbbed with pain.

"Yes, yes, send me the love letters later." Willow said, Nav leaned up slightly.

"YOU! I remember you, ugh, you're the girl who kicked the crap out of those jackasses." He said, Nicholas cleared his throat.

"I would like both of you to refrain from cursing in my home… young man, do you know where you are and who I am?" Nicholas asked, Nav turned to look at him.

"Your Nicholas Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, former general of the Atlesian army 20 years ago." He said, Nicholas nodded and waved a hand at Willow.

"This is Willow, my darling daughter. She's the reason your alive. I'm guessing they bullied you because you're a Faunus?" He asked, Azul managed a soft grunt.

"I've seen only a few reports of it, I didn't think the racism would begin to escalate to violence." He stated, Willow smiled and poked Nav on the nose.

His nose crinkled while he frowned at her, she waved in his face.

"I like him, I can tell he's a fun little Faunus." Willow stated, Nav puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk.

"I'm not a pet!" He hissed; Willow poked him gently on the head.

"No, you're a stray… You don't have any family or place to go, do you?" She asked, Nav went to say something but gasped his mouth shut.

"You mingle with enough people? You become a people person like me… You don't get to be a good CEO heiress if you can't read a room." She stated, Nav nodded.

"My parents died in the war; I don't know my grandparents. I trained to be a Huntsmen a year ago." He said, Klein stood up and then closed the medical kit.

"I'm done here… I'll go make sure the garbage is arrested, master Schnee." He said and left the room.

"Willow…" Nicholas started to say, he already knew what his daughter would say.

"He's staying." Willow said, Nav looked at the young Schnee.

"You're making a decision for me and him, snowpea." He said, Willow shook her head.

"He has no place to go, we could always use another staff member… And I find him amusing. I want him to stay." He said, Nav frowned before Willow poked his nose, he weakly attempted to swat her arm away, making the young Schnee smile in massive amusement.

"Willow, what would…. I'm sorry, I haven't gotten your name yet." Nicholas said, Nav groaned a bit.

"It's Navy Vert." He said, Willow turned to her father.

"I call him Nav… He likes to be called Nav." Willow said, Nav turned to her.

"Princess, do you like objectifying me?" He asked, Willow rolled her eyes.

"I like flustering you, I get enjoyment out of it… Besides, you make it too easy to mess with you." Willow said, she smiled while Nav sighed.

"I need a bodyguard anyway. You have Klein and entire guard unit. I have nobody to protect me or handle anything like a confidant." Willow stated, Nav rolled his eyes this time.

"You knocked out 5 or 6 thugs without blinking, you really don't need a bodyguard." He said, Nicholas sighed.

"Young man, my daughter is never going to let me hear the end of this if I don't at least ask… may I ask you to become the bodyguard of my daughter?" He asked, Nav looked at Willow and then back to Nicholas.

"She saved my life, it's the least I can do… just please tell me she isn't going to make nothing but jokes." He said, Nicholas sighed.

"Your out of luck on that, my boy… I'll have Klein get a spare room set up." He said and he walked out of the room.

"This is going to be a long day." He muttered while Willow crossed her legs.

"Really? I thought it was already night." She said before poking Nav's nose again.

The Faunus's eye twitched as Willow smiled.

"I'm screaming inside." He said in a VERY dry tone.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the story will show the rise of Faunus hate and rise of Atlas. Salem isn't in the story. I also want to point out Willow is supposed to be that snarky around Nav. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Willow and Nav training and Nav's first night at the manor . Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Spar

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

_Amaranth_ collided with _Intransigent_, Nav slid back. He panted and rested on his axe before Willow tapped her sword on the ground.

"What, you can't be tired already, we haven't even started." She stated, Nav growled and rushed at her with anger.

"I'm getting sick of all the implications! I should also point out that's the 7th freaking joke you've made around me in the past 2 hours!" Nav yelled while he slashed at Willow.

Willow easily slid under the slash before kicking Nav who slashed at her head, dropped the axe into his other hand and brought it up as an upward cut.

Willow blocked it before using a glyph to throw herself backwards. Nav flipped the axe which transformed into a lever action rifle, the single blade of the axe folded into the head.

He fired at Willow who swung her sword, parrying the bullets. She flipped from the elevated platform onto a white glyph which threw her over Nav.

He sighed and fired again, the underbarrel of the weapon firing a Fire Dust bullet. Willow was sent sliding back from the bullet which scorched the ground where it hit.

Nav turned his weapon back to its axe form and leaned it on his shoulder.

"You starting to take me serious, princess?" He said, his Aura flared slightly.

"You call me princess again and I'll show you how much I take you seriously." Willow said, she grinned and formed another glyph before rushing forward.

Nav parried her saber with his battle-axe, sparks flew from the blades while Willow vaulted off his right shoulder and bounced herself off another glyph.

Nav was barely able to block it before he twirled the axe. She went for an attack from another angle.

He pushed her back and managed to jab her with the butt of his weapon. Willow panted before Nav managed to sweep her leg and then land a roundhouse kick which pushed her back.

Her aura crackled a pale white which Winter panted at. She smirked.

"Your good enough to fight. We're done for today… Unless you want to go for round 2?" Willow purred, Nav blushed and flipped his weapon around before folding it down and in half.

He rested it on his back where it stayed and he walked out of the room.

"I think I'll pass; I'm going to talk with your dad… Least you didn't break my Aura." He muttered while he walked towards the office of the CEO.

Willow followed, putting her sword on her hip, she hadn't tested the gun function of the weapon.

"You know my dad is probably busy with the investors, right? He's the head and owner of the company." Willow said, Nav sighed and turned to face her.

"I don't know what else to do at the moment. You're the one who suggested we train, your telling your dad if we fight again." Nav said, he walked towards his room.

He pulled out his scroll, he had never gotten one before, Willow sighed as he started to try and use the tool.

"You know? I kind of think it helps if you know how to turn the scroll works… Crap, I forgot the SDC just made them as a prototype with the staff testing them." Willow muttered while Nav tapped the button which turned on the scroll before he looked at her and folded his scroll into his pocket.

"I'm going to look around, we have a few hours before I have to sleep and I'd like to stretch my legs." He said before he marched down the corner.

"I also don't want to hear another joke at the moment… Ugh, I got a headache, you hit like a train." He muttered before he vanished around the corner.

Willow watched her friend go before following him, curious as to why Nav thought he had the power to patrol the manor.

She enjoyed having another teen in the house, every single member of the staff was old. She knew they were mostly soldiers from the war, Nicholas had a habit of trusting his old army to be part of his manor employees.

She peeked around the corner and saw Nav walk past a group of doors. He was walking towards the library. Willow guessed that Nav would return to his room within 20 minutes to get dressed in night clothes before he walked around the manor.

She also knew most of the staff that wasn't security would be gone when he did. Nicholas had an entire branch of his personal that handled night operations. She smirked.

Nav did indeed walk back to his room and he sighed, he was tired, and his aura was still healing from fighting Willow.

It crackled a deep ocean blue before he vanished back into his room.

Willow went to go get dressed for night as well, smirking at the moment.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Willow and Nav are partners and Mantle has tech, but its new as your see. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Nav's first night at the manor and some of his and Willow's pasts. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: My next story will be on Raven or Winter. I will set up a Rwby poll on Thursday. **


	5. Night at the Manor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Willow stepped out of her room in a white nightgown with an SDC symbol on the left breast along with the bottom of it. she hummed. Her hair was let down, resulting in a cascade of near perfect snow-white hair which matched the light blue nail polish on her nails.

"Hmm…" She stated before she slowly pranced down the hallway. Willow turned the corner before noticing something.

Nav stood near the opening to her favorite part of the manor. She walked towards him. He quickly turned and drew his claws from his hands before leaping at her.

Willow flipped over him and summon an ocean blue glyph that knocked Nav to the ground.

"Willow!?" He asked while Willow walked up to the boy and leaned down close to him. she was slightly taller than him to be fair.

"You know, I didn't assume for my bodyguard to turn on me. I can't believe this." She stated before helping him to his feet. She turned to the room and walked inside.

"You're not used to this yet, are you? I think your lost, right? You don't know where anything in the manor is?" She asked, Nav went to speak before Willow cut him off.

"I used to be that way; you know? I grew up in this manor, I always saw it as a maze, its own little kingdom." She stated before she walked into the room.

"I'm nocturnal. Faunus can see in the dark. I'm always restless." He said before following Willow.

Nav blinked as Willow looked at a two-story statue of a King Taijitu which had floodlights surrounding it.

"Willow?" he asked. he turned to look at Willow who leaned on the railing and pointed at the statue.

"I killed that Grimm, you know? The King Taijitu was the FIRST Grimm I ever fought and slain in combat." Willow said, Nav blinked while Willow smiled.

"Your quiet, aren't you? I've been told I talk all the time. I want to talk." Willow said, she got no response from Nav who blinked and looked at the statue.

"I was 13, I was bratty, I wanted the world, I wanted everything. Me and my father were inside a mine my father personally helped open. My father kept trying to teach me the Schnee way. I never once listened and all that, I just kept whining and blah blah blah." Willow stated before she gestured to the statue.

"We hear some screaming, it split the air and I see our workers, part of the 'Schnee Kingdom' as my dad put it. I go to check it out, I was so stupid." Willow said, Nav blinked and crossed his arms.

"You fought a King Taijitu alone? I didn't think they lived in Solitas." Nav said, Willow patted his head playfully and he wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"This one was far from home then. It rose up, it was massive, it looked at me and I could see nothing but death from it. I cried and I screamed… But it blocked me in, my dad was busy dealing with other Grimm." She said before looking at the ground and tapping her pale feet on the ground.

"I drew my practice sword, not the one I have now and I started cutting. I heard screams and it kept striking me. I saw it rip up my clothes all over…. Least I think it did. I remembered puncturing it's eye and then managed to get it in the mouth." She said, she made a motion to show the Grimm striking at her.

"I must have cut it deep and then I managed to get the other head before it could recover. I was scared, covered in cuts and scrapes and the Grimm knocked me out, I was bleeding." She said with a laugh, Nav hummed.

"I wake up and my dad has the family doctor and a bunch of his soldiers are around him. I ask what happened and he said some of the workers were ok, but he led them to victory." Willow stated, Nav hummed once again.

"My dad tells me I killed it and we took one of its fangs as a trophy. I had it put up in my room, you want to know what I learned that day? I was a Schnee, Schnees didn't earn things through money, they fought. They cut and toiled." Willow said before she turned away from the statue.

"I'm going to talk about it tomorrow, Nav. I'm sure you've heard a lot about how Schnees are greedy and cold." Willow said before she smirked at Nav.

"We aren't. I didn't pick you just because your funny, ally cat. I want to get to know you… And the more you try to act all cold and professional? You're just making me all the more eager to keep picking away till I get to see the cute little flustered Faunus who tries to act all big and tough as my bodyguard." Willow said before she turned away.

"I know how to read people, Nav. I can read you a lot easier than you think. I like you being snarky and silly, just because I'm the heiress doesn't mean I plan to run an all business company." Willow said before walking away.

She made it about half the way down the corridor before smirking again as Nav began to follow the heiress.

"Miss me already?" She purred, Nav wrinkled his nose again but continued to follow her.

Willow was so going to enjoy making Nav crinkle his nose more often.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the wait and such, I had been thinking on this chapter. I am going to show the rise of the White Fang, Watts and Ironwood. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or Sunday and will show Nav and Willow going with Nicholas for SDC business. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Business as usual

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Nav and Willow entered the parlor where Nicholas started to clear his throat before he turned to look at his daughter.

"I'm glad both of you are here. I needed both of you for what I'm planning, dear." Nicholas stated while Willow took her seat with Nichola's staff.

Nav sat next to Willow while the SDC President began to speak.

"As you know, the SDC has been growing since it was founded shortly after the war. I don't treat most of you like just employees, but family." He said before turning to one of his staff.

"Celeste, how has your sector been so far?" He asked, Celeste served not only as one of his Lieutenants. She also served as his Chief Marketing Officer.

"Well, if my estimates are right, we're have another commercial ready by next week, Mr. Schnee, I also heard from one of your mines? They're trying to establish a factory as thanks for the needed funds during that cave in." she stated, Nicholas hummed.

"I told them not to spurge the Lien on anything they didn't need… That mine collapsing was because of Grimm. I refuse to not help my own employees hurt on my payroll." He stated.

Willow poked Nav's foot with hers. The Faunus turned to look at her as she playfully smirked.

"Father? If I may interject?" Willow asked, Nicholas turned to his daughter while his wife turned to look at her.

"You were unable to make a business deal with Mistral, correct? I wish to make the deal in your stead, as acting COO." She put in before another voice went to cut in.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. Your daughter isn't even 20 yet and she'd be going without an escort." She heard from the CFO: Cassandra Midnight.

"I'm her personal bodyguard, sir. I could scrape together a small security detail to head to Mistral with her," Nav stated. He tapped his fingers on the marble table.

"Willow? I know you wish to help, but this isn't as simple as you think." Nicholas said, Willow wrinkled her nose and kicked at Nav's leg again before speaking.

"Father, your grooming me to be the heiress of the SDC. I am doing this because it's important to the company. It's also important to me." Willow said, her eyes narrowed like a snake's.

"Willow… Nav, if you can scrape together some security for the trip, then do it. I'm never going to be able to talk her out of this." He ordered, Nav nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I'll get what I can together and make sure everything goes fine." He said, he closed his eyes and sighed before turning and leaving the room with annoyance.

"Willow, go to your room. I'll talk with you about the trip later. We still need to discuss the next month of business." Nicholas said, Willow stood up and followed after her.

Nicholas sighed and turned back to the rest of the room while his wife looked at him.

**(With Willow and Nav)**

Willow looked at Nav while the Faunus was busy gathering up SDC guards. The group looked at Willow.

"You know we're not going to be going to a kingdom known for criminals, right?" Nav asked, Willow walked up to the group.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. the company is well known around the world." She said before poking him in the chest.

"I'll be fine, ally cat. You just worry about the vacation there. We're heading to one of my dad's mines. The rest of you are allowed to leave, we're heading out on one of the new airships." Willow stated, the guards nodded and walked away as Slater stood face to face with Willow again.

"My dad wants to make a statement. I'm going to show him I'm more then just his pretty daughter. You get paid to beat people up who try to hurt me." She stated, Nav sighed and shrugged.

"I'll go get ready; we're going to go tomorrow. We aren't leaving the kingdom the same day that we got the mission. We have to pack and such." He stated before he walked towards his room.

"I didn't know you were the COO of SDC. I wish you told me." Nav stated before he rounded the corner and walked towards his room.

Willow rolled her eyes with amusement and walked towards her own room to make sure she would be ready for the assignment tomorrow.

She refused to be treated like just the princess of the kingdom. she cracked her neck and opened her room door before stepping inside of it.

She closed the door behind her as she slowly walked to her bed. She hummed and then sat down on her bed softly.

Willow looked at the ceiling before slowly closing her eyes and kicking off her shoes before going to get ready.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm trying to improve the grammar. I want to also point out that this story will be a bit long, perhaps 80 chapters or so. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Willow and Nav's second night at the manor and then preparing for the trip to Mistral. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Mistral Misadventures

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Willow's personal ship landed in the middle of the forest. Having departed from the _Snowberry_ along with a wave of Bullheads.

Willow walked down the ramp of her ship with a group of SDC security soldiers and Nav.

"Ok, we're going to the city of Kuchinashi… Why it isn't Argus is beyond me." He said, looking at his scroll before putting it away, Willow looked at Nav who looked at her.

Winter now wore a white coat with the Schnee symbol on it. she also wore a light blue vest, and a dark blue pleated button-down shirt.

She also wore violet pants, a dark blue skirt with snowflakes upon it and light blue heeled boots which reached down half to her knee. She also wore a sliver chain ruby necklace, a black thin leather belt, a pair of white and blue gloves.

She also wore amethyst teardrop earrings. Nav made no comment on her appearance at the moment.

"Because most of my father's ships are being sent to Argus, it's one of the primary trading cities since the war ended." Willow said while the duo began the walk toward the town.

"You know Mantle is home to a lot of… Unfavorable types." Nav stated before their escorts began to catch up to them.

"Duh, that's why you guys are here and have guns." Willow snarked out, Nav hummed and the duo walked down a path before the airship flew towards their ship.

Mistral wasn't a good location for a Schnee…. Nav knew there was dozens of people who would want to rip her off and then murder her.

"Least it isn't Wind Path… That's the weirdest name for a city I've ever heard." He muttered; Willow crossed her arms.

"Nav? If someone tries to rip me off? I'll gladly put them in the hospital and then remind them they have no life besides ripping people off and hanging out, showing off their knives and guns like a tv show." Willow said. Nav still found her humor at least annoying.

"Why does Mistral need 2 tons of Fire and Wind Dust again? The war ended 6 months again." Nav crossed his arms and folded them behind him before he looked at the sun with annoyance.

"I don't know, ask dad. He's the company president, I'm just the girl who's going to be ruling a Dust empire when we get older." Willow stated before sliding down a slope and landing in a crouch.

"Damn this girl is nothing like what I expected." Nav muttered before leaping down to land next to her.

"Why did we land 5 miles away from the city?" He asked, they watched a Bullhead fly overhead along with an airship which was going to land in the city.

The group continued their trek. Nav turned to look at a clustering of trees before frowning.

"Willow, I think it would have been a better idea to land in the city… There's a lot of people who took Mistral pushing the Grimm back as a sign that they could take on anyone they want." Nav said. he slowly reached for his weapon and he cracked his knuckles.

He heard growls and the Schnee guards spread out. Their guns locking onto trees as they formed a semi-circle around the duo.

"Ugh… Seriously?" He heard from Willow as he drew his weapon and twirled the axe before resting it on his shoulder.

"Spread out, keep sweeping the trees. We have Grimm and bandits around these woods… Willow, I really think we should have landed in the city. They are going to know we are here either way, it's my job to keep you safe." Nav said, Willow folded her arms and then rushed off.

She pounced from one glyph to another, flipping into the branches of a tree. she rushed off after giving a little wave. Nav sighed and the group followed her and continued to rush through the forest.

"What are you doing!?" Nav shouted while they chased after the girl. She smirked before she flipped to another tree before rushing into a clearing.

They were closer to the city then they thought, they could see the buildings in the distance.

"There, you boys mad now?" Willow asked before backflipping into the clearing. They looked at her before Nav panted and looked at the girl with a giant sigh.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me…" He said, he took several breaths. Nav slowly stood up and brushed off his gloves before they marched into the city.

"This is going to be a long day." The group watched another Bullhead and slowly took a seat on a bench while looking around at the world.

They looked around, Willow hummed and smirked before continuing forward and looked at the others.

"C'mon, we're going to be lazy if we keep sitting down."

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I didn't know what to really do for this chapter. next chapter will be next Sunday or so and will show Willow and Nav growing closer and their time in Kuchinashi. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The Naruto poll will close in 2 weeks. Sakura's story is Friday or so.**


	8. Mistral

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Empty Empire. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Willow sat and watched her people work while she pondered what her father was up to back in Atlas.

"We're almost done, you know?" Nav asked. He looked at Willow and noticed the Heiress was busy watching her staff closely.

"You didn't bring us here just to hand over dust supplies, did you?" Nav asked. Willow shook her head slightly which was all the words he needed.

"Atlas is so stuffy. You've never had to ever just hang out or talk and write, did you? I love my dad, but all he ever wants from me is to go on stuff like this… Don't get me wrong, I like helping the company just fine, but I don't like it being all I'm known for. I'm proud of my family name, but… Eh, we get to go home soon." Winter said. Nav took a seat next to her.

Willow playfully messed with his ears and Nav pulled his head away, a streak of crimson on his face.

"Your adorable when you act like you hate it." She continued to mess with his Faunus ears while Nav tried futilely to bat her away and grunted.

"That isn't funny, Willow. You know how Faunus ears can be… ugh." Nav muttered while he looked around the village.

"Your very vocal about Faunus rights… You had something bad happen to you besides the attacks on you, haven't it?" She looked closer at Nav who blinked and looked at her with amusement.

"Hmm, your very chatty. No offense. I'm allowed to keep that information; I will still say yes." He stated. Willow hummed and smiled.

"I enjoy talking. You enjoy chatting as well, you're just pretending to look busy. I know how to read people, Nav. I do it for a living and I happen to know someone good and funny when they show up." Willow stated. Nav smiled at her before an SDC guard walked over to the duo.

"We're be ready to go in 1 hour. Their refueling your ship, Ms. Schnee." The guard stated. Nav hummed and looked up at the air where an SDC airship awaited them.

It was one of the many cargo ships within the SDC Fleet. Both he and Willow looked at it while messing with her nails.

"I think dad is going to wonder why we spent so much time here." Willow flicked some paint off her nails before flipping to her feet.

Both the guard and Nav looked at her before he hummed and went back to his scroll. Nav sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just hope we don't run into trouble. I don't like how things are here, Mistral has always been damaged by the war. I just don't know if we healed properly here." He muttered while tapping his scroll.

"Relax, if anything bad happens, we're fight it. I brought you guys, didn't I?" Willow tapped her sword before Nav sighed.

"You go back and forth between being serious and not wanting any trouble to being cutesy silly and cracking jokes and picking fights. I'm supposed to keep you safe, not pick fights for you." Nav muttered. He put a hand on his axe before he turned towards the guards.

"Can one of you please tell Mr. Schnee what's happened so far? I'm busy recording our stock and making sure all the supplies are dropped off." Nav spun his scroll in his off hand before turning to see Willow had wondered off.

He looked around and noticed the girl was gone. His eyes widened in surprise as he turned to another of the guards.

"Where did Willow go?" He asked. The guard pointed to the entrance of the village which Willow strolled through.

"You have to be kidding me… Going to make my job as hard as possible, aren't you?" Nav hummed before going and grabbing Willow's arm.

"Hey, we still haven't explored Mistral yet!" Willow whined. Nav sighed and turned to one of the SDC guards again.

"Can you please ask her father if she can explore Mistral so she doesn't wonder off and get attacked by Grimm or bandits or something?" Nav asked. He turned to Willow who playfully rocked on her heels playfully.

Nav disliked how reckless Willow could be, he did still admire her conviction and confidence. She liked to act silly and snarky when she had no reason to be upper class and much more uptight.

He still trusted Willow not to wonder off as much as he trusted a Sabyr Grimm not to bite his hand off if he went near it.

"We can spend 3 hours going around Mistral, but any more time and we leave, got it?" Willow smiled with amusement before she got a response from the guard.

The man held up his scroll and made a call before Willow clapped her hands in amusement.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Willow isn't supposed to be serious all the time, she's supposed to be snarky and sassy with serious moments. Next chapter will be on next Sunday the Sunday after that and will show Willow and Nav talking to Nicholas. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is next Tuesday or Wednesday and Winter is Saturday. Yang might be on Thursday soon.**


End file.
